


走得更近

by laonarou



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT5, i love them
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou
Summary: 什么都没有改变。他们只是走得更近。





	走得更近

他注意到次元开枪的速度没有以前那么快了，但他的手还是很稳，依旧能准确地打中目标。

鲁邦照样疯狂、华丽，大笑着从飞机上跳下去，只是偶尔会在工作之后抱怨膝盖疼或眼睛花。

熟悉的声音从后面传来，不如以前中气十足，但仍然能吓他们一跳，五右卫门不用回头也知道这位兢兢业业的警部是怎样挥舞着手中的绳索的。

“我真想给你一个大大的吻来感谢你对我的爱，老哥！”鲁邦把头伸出车窗大声宣布，回答他的是更大声的怒吼和擦肩而过的手铐。枪手躺在副驾上笑哼哼地抽着烟。

什么都没有改变。他们只是走得更近。

昨天不二子进门时他们正东倒西歪地躺在地毯上睡觉，摔门声把武士猛地惊醒，五右卫门握着出鞘的斩铁剑迷茫地望着半醒的两人和凌乱的房间。二十分钟后不二子抱着好几口袋东西再次破门而入——一盒大份寿司，炸鸡和披萨，苏格兰威士忌，以及各种他们喜欢的小东西。她还是把他们的喜好记得那么清楚。

橘色的顶灯暖暖地照在不二子的头上，它们随着她的动作在发丝间流淌，这让五右卫门联想到阳光下的枫树林。他错过了上次的日本之旅，深山里的修行让手机几乎成了摆设，直到三天后他回到现代社会才后知后觉到手机上到底有多少未接电话和未读消息。

他既为他们的冒险而担心，又为自己的不在场而惋惜，同时为有人冒充他接近朋友而愤怒不已。

鲁邦说那天他看见了世上最美的风景，富士山，和不二子。他想象着，直到不二子走过来靠在他的肩膀上，头发扫过他的脖子。

他听见鲁邦正在说他有多喜欢次元穿浴衣的样子，枪手以一个威士忌味道的吻回应着小偷。五右卫门感觉身体暖暖的。当另一个香吻轻柔地落在他脸上时，他发现暖流开始涌动。

“我想你同样也喜欢春天的富士山，”不二子趴在他背上咯咯地笑着，把滑下来的头发别到耳后，五右卫门能看见她闪闪发亮的耳坠——很漂亮，就像一颗红色的流星，“赏樱是个不错的计划，不是吗？”

于是他们决定这次工作之后就去日本。

————————————————————

工作既简单又顺利，敌人被他们耍得团团转，钻石躺在箱子里光彩夺目，而唯一的问题，就是鲁邦没能把邀请信送出去。

“老哥，我们不久前才一起过了新年！”鲁邦边喊边躲着扫射的激光，除此之外还有飞舞的手铐全让他没法靠近房间对面的金库和警部，“难道你忘了吗？”

“闭嘴，你这个混蛋！”钱形大声吼道。一提起那天，他本想去买两瓶伏特加把自己灌醉——避免面对空荡荡的出租屋而产生的悲观情绪，然后倒头就睡，结果一开门无数酒瓶和食材就被塞到他目瞪口呆的脸上。

「新年快乐，老哥！！」鲁邦给他了一个大大的拥抱，次元从他们和门之间的缝隙里溜进了房间，他知道枪手很怕冷，五右卫门跟在后面，手里小心翼翼地提着一些料理。钱形甚至还没来得及庆幸自己居然还能冷静地注意到这些事情，小偷就把他和自己都推进了房间，「我们不用关门，不二子马上就到。」

他拒绝回想那天他到底有多快乐。

枪声把钱形拉回现实，他立马被淹没在蜂拥而至的人群里。这打乱了鲁邦的计划，所以到最后他都没有机会把邀请信塞进警部的大衣口袋。

“我告诉过你直接寄给他。”

“如果不是你们两只顾着看戏，随便开一枪或者斩一刀不就好了吗！”鲁邦闷闷不乐地靠在车门上抽烟，抱着手臂把自己耸成一团，“我只是想看看他的表情。”

“噢，你这个该死的浪漫主义。”

次元在副驾上叹了口气，他放下椅背把帽子盖在脸上，“也许他现在还忙着收拾你送给他的黑帮大礼而没有离开呢？”鲁邦在车窗外咧嘴一笑，就像魔术师从礼帽里变出兔子一样，从怀里掏出一套当地警服，“你真了解我，次元酱。”

“希望那位可怜的警官不要感冒。”

“这可不像你这个爆衣狂魔说的话，五右卫门。”

“鲁邦！你说得在下像是一个变态。”

匆匆化好妆的鲁邦在武士拔刀之前大笑着跑远了，次元从帽檐下露出一只眼睛，“他说的也没错……”

“闭嘴！”

————————————————————

小偷的动作慢得惊人，几乎让他们怀疑他是不是为了送信而自愿被捕。

次元从口袋里摸出烟盒，空的，他揉揉头发坐起来，给睁开半只眼的五右卫门指了指拐角处的自动贩卖机。

巧合总是出人意料，当枪手走近贩卖机时，熟悉的棕色衣角成功地得到了他的注意力。他们的警部独自一人对着墙壁抽烟，这是什么新颖的思考方式吗，次元歪着头，一个想法在脑海里一闪而过。

“嘿，介意借个火吗，”次元从贩卖机里拿到香烟，迫不及待地弹出一支叼进嘴里，“我的好好先生？”

“嗯？哦，哦，没问题……”钱形从沉思里掉头回来，他埋下头在口袋里寻找打火机，次元站在旁边弯着嘴角耐心等待，“在这儿。……等下，好好先生？”

现在钱形终于跳出了思绪的泥潭，

“次元！！！”

警部的力气总是比枪手想象的更有劲，次元伸手去拉拽着自己领口的双手，粗糙，沉重，第一眼会让人以为他会有多笨拙，但他们都知道他的细致和温柔。我绝对没有把你当成垃圾桶，老哥。次元在心里保证，把皱巴巴的纸壳塞进警部的袖口。

在钱形把他压在墙上铐上手铐之前，次元伸长手臂压低了警部的帽子，突然的黑暗使他一下放松了对枪手的禁锢。

“下次见，老哥。”

钱形连忙抬头，但四周只有零散的几个行人。小偷们还是神出鬼没，他想重新点支烟，接着就察觉到了衣袖里的异物。

“什么东西？”一片从烟盒上撕下来的纸壳，看标签是枪手爱抽的万宝路，他几乎以为这是个奇怪的玩笑，直到他把纸片翻了一面——一朵小小的花，明显是用随地捡的石子划出来的，当他看见下面还划着JPN三个字时，钱形才意识到它是一朵樱花，“这些家伙……”

他仔细把纸壳折好放进口袋里，在他那宽大的帽檐下，钱形静静地微笑着，平和而温暖。次元悄声消失在巷子口，他的视力足以让他看清钱形的所有表情。

鲁邦说得没错，把信亲手交给老哥是值得的。

枪手懒懒地往回走，他发现武士离开菲亚特抱着斩铁剑站在巷子里，他投去一个疑惑的眼神。

“刚刚你扒墙角的样子就像一个偷窥和跟踪狂。”

“……闭嘴。”

—————————————————————

钱形望着窗外的风景，他有多久没回过日本了？鲁邦随时都在准备下一次旅行，他几乎追着他们跑遍了世界。

那他又追了他们多久了？五年？十年？甚至更久。他已经认识他们很长时间了，几乎可以认为余生也会继续这样下去。他讨厌身为一个警部却跟罪犯们纠缠不清，但他也同时打心底喜欢着那四个小流氓。

不是因为他在期待什么，钱形摩挲着口袋里的纸壳，他只是没法拒绝一个友好的邀请。更何况他要去逮捕他们。

他回到东京的小公寓，不出所料地信件挤满了信箱，钱形把它一股脑丢进房间里，坐在地板上挨个拆封。大多数信件都不重要，他抬头活动一下脖子，发现了躺在桌上的信——很新，最多被放在那儿一两天，而且信封上的唇印看上去很眼熟。

“不二子……”警部恍然大悟，难怪他的屋子这么干净，她一定找过保洁。一想到她以钱形夫人的名义坐在桌前留下一个吻，他就一阵脸红，“他们就没有一点正常的通讯方式吗？”钱形看着信上的时间和地点，对小偷们的奇思妙想毫无办法。

————————————————————

快乐的事总是让人忘乎所以，鲁邦开心得忘记了作弊，抽中了那张独一无二的鬼牌。

“那么谁是赢家呢？”他兴奋地问，笑意几乎要从他的眼睛里溢出来，“随便说吧，我要为游戏之王献上忠诚！”他和他在这个世界上最喜欢的四个人在一起，谁还会在乎其他事呢？

“逮捕你，鲁邦！”哦，哦，真的有人在乎。

“你太可爱了，老哥。”狡黠的笑容，满脸的顽皮相，深蓝色的眼睛被他浅色的皮肤衬得熠熠发光，“如果我让你把我铐起来，你会换一个愿望吗？”

钱形呆住了，他不知道是因为鲁邦的话还是其它比如小偷在阳光下一瞬间看起来像个天使之类的原因，总之他迟疑地点头，然后看见了伸到鼻子底下的手腕。

“来吧老哥，逮捕我，然后告诉我你另一个要求。”

这让他觉得他们在调情，警部郁闷地把小偷的右手和自己的左手铐起来，完成后他又突然意识到这下他们完全就是在调情了。

“我们都知道你是个捆绑爱好者，老哥。别害羞。”

“我不是！”

“武士总是面对真实的自己。你还要继续修炼。”

“我不是！！”

“别担心，老哥。”不二子坐到次元和五右卫门的中间，用和菓子塞住他们的嘴，“如果你想跟我们玩游戏，我会确保没人会捣乱的。”

“不……”他们总喜欢开这样的玩笑，钱形从帽檐下悄悄瞥了鲁邦一眼，闪闪发光的小狗眼神，他永远忽视不了这个，“……好吧，好吧。”

他看见樱花在风中跳舞，一片花瓣顽皮地飘进他的酒盅。五右卫门淡淡地笑着，享受美景，次元和不二子都在试图灌醉彼此，鲁邦安静地看着他。

什么都没有改变。他们只是走得更近。

“也许……几个拥抱？”钱形不知道该怎么回答，但他已经放弃了挣扎，“或者该死的，我真想亲你们。”

“你要多少都不足为过，”他听见小偷的声音，温柔而清晰，“幸一。”


End file.
